It has recently become possible to receive various services by presenting personal information. The personal information includes various information such as a name, an address, preference information, authentication information for a service, points information, information received from another person, and the like.
A technology is proposed in which when a user enters a store carrying a card storing such personal information, information on the card is read by a card reader mounted on a shopping cart, and an advertisement, a floor guide, information on a discount on a favorite article, or the like is displayed on the basis of the information on the card (see for example Non-Patent Document 1).
In addition, attempts are made to make the process of purchase of an article, payment or the like convenient by performing personal authentication using personal information (see for example Patent Documents 1 to 3).
According to Patent Document 1, an item code is input (or the bar code of an item is read) on the terminal of a user. A connection is made to a public network by remote communication using a pager or the like, and the item code is transferred to a PC at home or a PCS NCC (Personal Communication Service Network Control Center). The PCS NCC transmits information on the price of the item or the like from the item code to the terminal of the user. The item information is displayed only on the terminal of the user. When a request for purchase is made, actual payment is processed using electronic money or the like.
Patent Document 2 is intended to provide a platform for controlling financial information from a remote place. The financial information is provided by a bank. Also, service not related to banking business is provided between a bank and a nonbank.
Patent Document 3 is intended to realize functions of an electronic wallet, a wireless PIN (personal identification number) pad, and a contactless smart card, using a portable telephone. A service provider in a mobile telephone company or the like retains account and authorization information. When a predetermined function code is input from a portable telephone, the function code is transferred to the service provider, and a requested transaction is carried out. The central processing unit of the service provider determines whether authentication is necessary. When authentication is necessary, a personal authentication number is transferred to the central processing unit, the central processing unit performs an authentication process, and the transaction is carried out.
[Patent Document 1]    U.S. Pat. No. 5,991,601 (Personal intercommunication purchase and fulfillment system)
[Patent Document 2]    U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,403 (Bank-centric service platform, network and system)
[Patent Document 3]    U.S. Pat. No. 5,991,749 (Wireless telephony for collecting tolls, conducting financial transactions, and authorizing other activities)
[Non-Patent Document 1]    US2002-174025-A1 Method and system for providing targeted advertising and personalized customer services (IBM)